Axolotl the Seawing
! Axolotl is my oc/dragonsona, so please do not use her in any circumstances (Besides fan art or other fan works, if you so choose :3c) Thanks so much to Informous Charm for the beautiful coding! Personality Axolotl is a bubbly (haha get it), energetic dragon with a penchant for telling awful jokes. She has an obnoxious sense of humor mostly made up of puns, memes, and absurdist jokes. She is a jokester at heart, but can be serious when needed and is a fiercely loyal friend. She loves taking care of others, but is ironically terrible at taking care of herself. She has some issues with her temper getting the best of her, and contempt/hubris are definitely flaws of hers. She is introverted by nature, and generally hangs out with the same group of people. She is hesitant to make new friends, but if she enjoys your company, she will make it well known. She usually walks like she has a song stuck in her head, a sort of mix of bounce and swagger is present in her movement 50% of the time. Although she is a generally happy dragon, she does struggle with some depression and anxiety, and is a lot more nervous and overthink-y (thats a word now) than she comes off as. However, in periods of time that she is particularly struggling, she tends to isolate herself to a few close friends because as much as she pretends to pride herself on being annoying, she hates to feel like a bother. Backstory Axolotl didn't have a particularly exciting backstory, apart from being in the summer palace when it was attacked. She took part in the fighting until found by Seahorse, who told her to find her father as fast as she could. In the end, they all escaped, but she still feels guilty for not continuing to fight for her tribe. She often thinks back to that terrible day, the screaming faces of the dragons she couldn't save. Even though she couldn't, she still blames herself for their deaths. Manatee was the one who heard about jade mountain academy, and decided it was a good place for his "intelligent little coral sprout". So he talked it over with Seahorse, who agreed quickly that it was a good place for her. She was very hesitant to leave the deep palace, as she had never stayed away from her family for long periods of time, but eventually agreed. She is currently part of the Topaz winglet (A rotation after Moonwatcher's group.) She still writes to Her friends, but spends most of her time exploring the academy, talking with the other students, studying, swimming, sleeping, drawing, among many other things. She may or may not be Tsunami's #1 fangirl. Heres a fanfic I wrote a while ago about the Attack on Summer Palace :> ☀A Sky of Fire Appearance Axolotl is on the smaller side of SeaWings, but looks like she was built for agility. Her scales, however, really set her apart in appearance, as she was born with a complete case of albinism. Her scales range from a whitish color to a pink from the flush of her skin. The underside of her wings are decorated by three short swirls, stemming from her wing’s connection, unlike the swirls and starbursts of the royal family. Her facial structure is fairly normal with a relatively short snout and sharply hooked (and slightly round) beak. She is also missing the little chin feelers most SeaWings have, she was just born without them. She is often remarked as pretty, but has a hard time seeing it herself, but mostly it depends on the day. sometimes she resents her looks for all they are, other days she looks in the mirror and says "Hey, thats pretty alright. I can manage with that." . . . . . . . . . . . . . Some random art . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+